


though time is ruthless, it showed us kindness in the end

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: COVID-19, Lowercase, M/M, PFFT IM SORRY, Post Timeskip, Quarantine, Shirtless Kageyama, gratuitous descriptions of abs, projecting everyones thirst for kags onto tsukki ur welcome, teensy hints at nsfw, thirst, thirsty tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: kageyama came back in, tugging a shirt over his head.he’s seen him do that multiple times during high school, but his eyes never snatched glances of his muscled stomach. he held his bowl tighter in his hand as he watched the hem of the shirt snap to his hip, glued down.what the fuck.-day 4 of thirsty tobio week: shirtlesstitle: mars by sleeping at last
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> tenses? my enemy.
> 
> anyway i was just spitballing... enjoy!

kageyama had a terrible habit of sleeping with no shirt on.

that was the first thing tsukishima realised while in quarantine with him. 

tsukishima sat at the kitchen counter, a bowl of hastily put together cereal lay ignored while he typed on the keyboard of the laptop kageyama let him borrow. he was in the middle of responding to his employers inquiry about the dinosaur exhibit when his temporary roommate padded into the kitchen- shirtless.

“morning ‘shima,” kageyama greeted, voice thick with sleep.

tsukishima’s fingers froze, hovering over the keys as he took in the sight in front of him. 

kageyama’s sweatpants were low on his hips, torso completely devoid of a suitable material coverage. his back was facing the blond as he opened the fridge, scanning the food inside. 

a slow, steady exhale left tsukishima’s lips, eyes darting between his email and kageyama’s back. 

yeah, tsukishima has seen him shirtless before. 

but that was different. 

his years of training left him with a well defined waist, tapering in and giving his torso an inverted triangular shape with his broad shoulders. from where he sat, he could see the lines of kageyama’s muscles, highlighted by the sunlight filtering through the nearby window. 

finding himself unable to concentrate on the email, tsukishima pushed the laptop away, swapping it for the bowl of now soggy cereal. he shoved a spoonful into his mouth and glanced back up at kageyama-

and choked. 

the man had bent down to rifle through the fridge, in search of something at the back, and tsukishima had the perfect view of his ass. his sweats were pulled taut over his cheeks and the fabric clung to his thighs like there wasn’t anywhere else they wanted to be. 

agonisingly, tsukishima found it hard to tear his eyes away and back to his cereal. 

kageyama stood back up, having found his damn breakfast and made his way to the counter and sat opposite him. 

“y’know you can make yourself a proper breakfast? i’m not stopping you from using the kitchen.” he motioned to the half eaten bowl of cereal.

“yeah, well, you know you can wear a shirt?” tsukishima bit back, surprised at his own lack of snark. 

the man just yawned in response, lifting his arms up to stretch. 

and tsukishima, stupid tsukishima, looked down at his stomach.

he had abs but holy shit did kageyama have _abs_. the lines on his toned stomach were well defined and left his jaw dropping open slightly, lips parted a fraction. 

that’s when tsukishima knew something was wrong with him. 

he felt his cheeks redden.

he should not be looking at him like this.

“just wear a damn shirt tomorrow.”

-=+=-

the next morning, tsukishima still found himself waking up on kageyama’s couch, in kageyama’s apartment, wearing clothes he borrowed from kageyama. 

this was the bad place.

groggily, he got up and put together another small bowl of cereal. he never ate much for breakfast anyway.

he stationed himself where he sat the previous morning and watched the sun land on the plants sitting on the windowsill. he didn’t have anything to do for the next four weeks, considering he was a volleyball player and a museum tour guide. 

this was going to be an excruciating month. 

tsukishima sighed and rolled up the sleeves of kageyama’s shirt, finding that it was a little large on him. the neck of the shirt dropped down lower than he liked and the fabric fell straight on his lithe frame. 

he wondered if this was large on kageyama too. all the shirts he wore around the house seemed to cling to his torso. 

the sound of soft footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to find the man of the hour.

the look tsukishima shot him made him pause mid step.

“am i forgetting something?”

“you’re shirtless.”

it took him a moment, but it dawned on kageyama and he gave a slight nod and turned back around, walking into his room. 

tsukishima’s eyes found themselves glued to his retreating figure, from his back to his...

his face heated up.

maybe he was sick. there were already two cases of covid-19 in the neighbourhood. maybe he was a third.

maybe.

kageyama came back in, tugging a shirt over his head. 

he’s seen him do that multiple times during high school, but his eyes never snatched glances of his muscled stomach. he held his bowl tighter in his hand as he watched the hem of the shirt snap to his hip, glued down. 

what the fuck.

he looked back down at the shirt on his own body. there was no way these shirts were the same sizes. there was no way kageyama had just _that_ much more muscle on him.

and maybe he was plotting his own death, but he said, “take off your shirt”.

kageyama just squinted at him, lips slightly parted in a confused frown.

“what.”

“you heard me king.”

“no i didn’t. say it again.”

“shirt. off.”

with a huff, kageyama complied, a grumble about just having put it on leaving his mouth. he pulled it over his head, slowly revealing planes of skin that tsukishima noticed left his own mouth dry. 

was that a symptom?

shirt in hand and chest on show, kageyama glared at him. but it lacked the usual intimidation with his hair sticking up at odd angles and his eyes blinking slowly, still waking up. 

tsukishima leaned forward slightly, taking in the size of his biceps.

_shit._ they really were bigger than his own. 

“why are you looking at me like that?” kageyama crossed his arms, frown deepening. 

that movement only emphasised the size of his biceps and tsukishima hurriedly leaned back, grabbing onto the edge of the counter to stop himself from falling onto the floor. 

“just reminding myself of how ugly your nips are your majesty.”

a glare was sent his way as kageyama dropped the shirt onto the back of a chair. 

“your cheeks don’t turn pink when you’re looking at something ugly.”


	2. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time it’s the legs

It was day 5 of quarantine and tsukishima had already lost his fucking mind.

**⟩ tsukishima:** help

**⟩ yamaguchi:** if this is about kageyama’s abs again, i will block you 

**⟩ tsukishima:** no

**⟩ tsukishima:** it’s his legs

**⟩ tsukishima:** he’s wearing shorts now

**** _ [ message not delivered ] _

shit.

he dropped his phone onto the table and his head onto the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. his eyes followed the lines of glow in the dark star stickers he placed in approximate constellations yamaguchi educated him on in their 2nd year. on the evening of the fourth day, kageyama brought out a pack of 20 he claimed he had lying around. they put them up together. 

while kageyama wore shorts.

it was like gravity affected his eyes too. he had them fixated on the stars above his head as he peeled off the back and pressed them to the ceiling, but he felt them drop down to where kageyama stood. 

his hands were sweaty and he chalked it up to needing to have his arms above his head for longer than he liked.

he never went out much but it was clear that quarantine was making him see things.

_ hot _ things.

like the legs that walked by the couch on the way to water the plants.

tsukishima felt himself lift his head at kageyama’s presence, eyes watching the man go past. 

the shorts were too short on him to have been advertised for men. they were the length that when sitting down, the fabric rode up and the entire thigh was on display.

fuck _. _

his tongue involuntarily darted out to wet his lips. 

his eyes stayed on kageyama as he filled a cup with water and tilted it to let trickles of water drop onto the soil. 

he felt his mouth dry up, seemingly entranced by the way kageyama’s arm made simple movements. his eyes traced the soft curves of his arm and ran down the curve of his ass, the thin material of the shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. tsukishima’s eyes lowered down to his thighs, rigorous daily exercise and a strict diet leaving them... _ thick _ . the lines of muscle made tsukishima press his (definitely not sweaty) palms against the couch. if his calves were food, they would be aphrodisiacs with the way they sloped perfectly. 

and maybe kageyama felt his gaze, because he turned to look at him with confusion written across his face.

“what,” tsukishima said, hoping that the roughness in his tone hid the voice crack.

kageyama paused and turned to him, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms, legs stretched out in front of him. it took everything in tsukishima to keep his eyes on kageyama’s face.

“if there’s something you have a problem with, spit it out.”

_ you. your legs. _

“we’re not in high school anymore, we can’t bicker and fight like we used to. we’re going to be spending the next few weeks together.”

oh.

_ oh. _

_ that’s right. _

“my problem? your loud snores wake me up in the middle of the night.”

“i- i snore?” 

kageyama looked genuinely confused, and tsukishima hid a smirk. 

“yes, you do. now if you’ll excuse me, i need to take a shower.”

then throwing all the pomp and arrogance he could into his gait, tsukishima stood up and proceeded to the bathroom.

-=+=-

kageyama stood at the counter for a moment, brows furrowed as he chewed on his lip. 

tsukishima was … different.

he wasn’t oblivious. he could see the lingering looks he received, seemingly any time he made a movement. he saw tsukishima’s eyes dart to a wall or back to his own once he looked back at him and he appeared to constantly wet his lips.

maybe he should give tsukishima lipbalm.

kageyama heard the familiar hiss of the shower being turned on with the loud music of tsukishima’s playlist. he found out that tsukishima liked showering with music. he said it kept track of the time. 

and by the time tsukishima was done with his shower, five songs had passed and kageyama was making dinner. 

usually he only spent two songs in the bathroom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short !! i was feelin kinda stuck and just decided to shit this out so i could move on <3


End file.
